Chemicals React
by Ripfang Dragon
Summary: A terrible accident has occuried as sea and the Going Merry has been destroyed. Sanji and Zoro lay on a piece of floating debris and Sanji wants to know if Zoro will always love him.


**Author's Notes: **_Bleh. I haven't been in the best of moods. And I know I know. A lot of you wanted a "happy ending." This is one...kinda. I just want to kill them off so bad! I can't help it! It makes me feel better to know that things could be worse in my life (just like it is in theirs in this fic). I can't help myself. I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy the fic anyway._

_This fic is a "song-fic." I added some of the lyrics to Aly & AJ's song "Chemicals React". It seemed like the perfect song to use for this (even though I had no idea where I was going. I was just writing for the sake of writing XD). Enjoy._

---

_You make me feel out of my element,_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass._

_Like my world's spinning in slow motion_

_And you're moving too fast._

"You promise?" I whisper as I curl up next to Zoro, watching the smoke from the cigarette hanging loosely from my mouth curl up in front of my face and tickle Zoro's chin. I lace my fingers into his haramaki as I try to find a comfortable spot against the bleeding bushido.

"I promise," he whispers back, not looking down at me once. He just continues to gaze over the protective railing of the floating piece of wreckage from the Going Merry that we are resting on and into the rising sun with one good eye and one new, blind one. Our time together will most likely come to an end soon. I can feel my life's blood being drained from my body through a wound on my rib cage and lower back. I can also feel a damp warmth growing from under his haramaki. We both know this and try to cherish what little time we have left.

"Good," I say as I smile. "Because if you didn't, I'd have to beat you until you did." I rest my head against his chest, ear pressing to the fabric that separates his skin from mine just so I can listen to the steady beating in his chest.

"Hn," Zoro hums, obviously too lazy to let loose one of his usual, snide remarks. I feel one of his arms snake around my shoulders and gives me a light squeeze. It sends a shiver down my spine, but not a bad one. The feeling makes me smile and snuggle up more, regardless of our current situation. I slide one of my hands across his stomach to hang at his side as I take in a deep breath, stealing in his scent.

_Were you right? Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak? Was I strong?_

_Yeah, both of us broken,_

_Caught in the moment._

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked._

"And how about you?" He questions, his eyes never leaving the sky line. He doesn't seem to mind the smoke from my cigarette as it dances under his nose and around his mouth.

"Of course," I mumble. "How could I not?" I playfully add the word "asshole" at the end of my sentence and close my eyes. We had been up all night together, sharing the lust for battle and the loss of our ship and nakama. Where Luffy and everyone else are right now, or if they are even alive anymore, I'm sure we'll never know.

"Getting tired, ero-cook?" he says smugly, a devilish smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I look up to catch the smirk on his face and blink slowly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I question, letting sarcasm drip into my retort. He finally looks down at me, no longer interested in the rising sun.

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes._

"If you're tired," He says, "Then you should rest."

"You know just as well as I do..." I start.

"I know," Zoro whispers. He lifts his hand off of my shoulders and runs his bloody fingers through my hair, leaving more stains in it than there originally was.

"Zoro?" I say as I force myself to sit up, choking back a cry of pain from the injuries on my side and back.

"Hmm?" He says, supporting my weight. I never say anything to answer him. Instead I reach up, threading my hands behind his neck and head, and pull him down. I press my lips to his, first kissing him softly. But then I beg for entrance to his mouth with my tongue, licking the corners of his lips. Much to my satisfaction, he opens up his mouth to allow me a more passionate kiss, but the passion and energy soon dies and I slump tiredly against him, breathing hard. "Zoro..."

"Shh..." He says. "Rest. I'm sure Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and those silly girls of yours will show up on the horizon any minute now." But he and I know just how unlikely that is and I lay down, resting my head in his lap and letting my hair and the collar of my torn, blue shirt soak up the blood that abandoned Zoro's body.

"You too then," I beg. "I don't want to be alone." He hums at me again and lays down, hugging me close to him. I wrap my arms around his torso, returning the squeeze he had given me earlier. He closes his eyes. I can feel the beating in his chest weakening. I close my eyes too, feeling all of my strength and energy drain away.

"Shithead," he mutters.

"Marimo," I return the favor.

_And just like that,_

_The chemicals react._

_The chemicals react._

_­_---

**Ending Notes: **_Okay. It's over XD I didn't make it too heart wrenching...did I? o.o Sorry if I did XD _


End file.
